


I don’t know you (you will)

by Deercryptic



Category: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Avenger Peter Parker, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Far From Home is lightly talked abt in later chapters, Female Peter Parker, Happy Hogan Acting as Peter Parker’s Parental Figure, Happy Hogan Centric, Happy Hogan needs a hug, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker centric, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), SHIELD Agent Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, but this isn’t an Irondad story, not sure if this will have a happy or not lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deercryptic/pseuds/Deercryptic
Summary: When Penny Parker stumbles out a spaceship with a blue skinned girl holding her up by a thread Happy’s breath hitches.When she looks at him and shakes her head his stomach sinks and his heart aches.When he watches Penny Parker stand and tell off Steve Rogers with Pure venom and hatred dripping from her tongue Happy feels a sensation like pride and anguish course through him because each time she says “Mr. Stark, Tony, Dad.” his knees get just a bit weaker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Starting another fic when I shouldn’t? Highly unlikely

When Penny Parker stumbles out a spaceship with a blue skinned girl holding her up by a thread Happy’s breath hitches. 

When she looks at him and shakes her head his stomach sinks and his heart aches.

When he watches Penny Parker stand and tell off Steve Rogers with Pure  _ venom  _ and  _ hatred  _ dripping from her tongue Happy feels a sensation like pride and anguish course through him because each time she says  _ Mr. Stark Tony Dad  _ his knees get just a bit weaker. 

When He shakes his head and tells her that Pepper is gone too, that her aunt is gone as well. Her friends. His heart breaks just a little more as he holds her while she Wails louder than a banshee until she passes out from dehydration starvation and pure exhaustion. 

When James Rhodes says he’ll take her in he feels rage burn in his veins. 

“No” Is what Happy says, Rhodey raises an eyebrow at him. “You don’t know the kid. I know the kid. You’ve met her five times in the entire two and a half years I’ve known her. If anyone is fit enough to take her in it’s  _ me _ ” He seethes.  Shoulders heaving and Rhodey holds his hands in surrender.

“I- you’re I’m sorry hap, I just didn’t think you’d want to take her” 

Happy looks more sad this time

“She’s my kid just as much as She was Tony’s and mays and Ben and Pepper’s.” James flinches at the mention of Tony and Pepper but nods. 

The world is in chaos but the news is stable enough to let the world know which have been dusted

Tony Stark/Ironman

Pepper Potts

Sam Wilson/The Falcon

King T’Challa/The Black Panther

Princess Shuri

Hank Pym

Hope Pym

Janet Pym

Ant-Man/Scott Lang

The Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff 

The Vision

Nick Fury

Doctor Stephen Strange

Maria Hill

They held a funeral for the fallen heroes, People around the globe mourned their own fallen and the heroes. Penny Held his hands during the whole process, barely holding her back when Steve Rogers and crew showed up.

He punches Steve Rogers in the face when he tries to hold her back for further questioning. The Blue skinned lady offers to help kill him and he almost takes her up for it.

“Where am I going now?” She asks, looking at the stones with the names of all those who had been dusted. 

“With me” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah this story isn’t dead

Penny picks at her food, despite the growl from her stomach begging her to eat while the idea of it repulsed her. 

Her hearing locks onto the sound of a deer, a little ways into the foods. After about a week or so living in the cabin she had learned to pinpoint each sound the wilderness made.

It was a nice distraction, at least for a little while.

Happy had brought her here not long after Helen Cho deemed her well enough to move around without an IV hooked to her among other things she didn’t care to name.

He said it was to help keep the others away, Rogers was still pushing for answers and she was still weak and angry and not in well enough condition to answer questions that would most likely send her into another panic attack like last time.

“You have to eat penny” happy voice is firm, she had heard footsteps when he was approaching. While sighing she placed the fork down beside the plate neatly. Aunt May also said place it nicely.

“I’m not hungry”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re not hungry, Penny. Your body needs food more than anybody else or else it’ll shut down.” 

“I’m not hungry” she repeats.

“ _Eat”_ he sounds like when she first met him, rude and cold. Before she hears him sigh. “Please, Penny. I know what you’re trying to do to yourself” her face flushes with heat and she shifts so she’s facing further from him. 

“Be pissy all you want, but I’m not gonna let you starve yourself.” His own voice is snappish, she flinches back. Curling into herself, she heard a sigh from behind and the scape of the chair.

”please kiddo, even some of it.” Happy pleads, the frustration in her melts away. Leaving behind the now familiar void in her bones.

”some of it” she repeats, turning back and picking up the fork again.


End file.
